un paseo al estilo Smash
by Ayano Smash
Summary: Como los peleadores han estado muy agotados, Master hand decide hacerles un pequeño regalo, lo llevara de paseo por un fin de semana al bosque...nunca esperaría lo que le sucedería en ese pequeño e inofensivo...paseo


Hey! no me maten plz!, se que estoy re-atrasada con el de Dias Smash...pero no podía evitarlo...esto tomenlo como un extra de Dias smash, ya que Mari y Dios estan aqui:D

Disclaraimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, son de Nintendo

* * *

**Primer dia**

Un par de niñas en un pueblo que había quedado casi en la ruina, corrían hacia un lugar en especifico, un gran árbol en el centro de aquella arruinada ciudad…bajo el árbol había una extraña chica rubia durmiendo…Las niñas decidieron despertarla

-Mari, Mari despierta- dijo una de las niñas, la chica despertó dejando ver sus ojos verdes

-que suceden niñas- dijo ella media somnolienta

-nos puedes contar una de tus historias- dijo una pequeña niña X

-si por favor, de esas cuando estuviste en esa mansión rara y grande que nos contaste- dijo la otra niña Y

-bien, bien les contare una pero luego me dejaran dormir un rato mas si?- ella asintieron y ella comenzó su relato- bien hace no mucho tiempo

* * *

**(ese dia)**

Hoy era un gran día en la Mansión Smash, tendrían un paseo en donde se quedarían a acampar, la mayor parte de la mansión estaba emocionada, otra solo quería quedarse y una puqueña parte, por no decir Wario, estaba en el baño durante el aviso…

Máster fue a ver a cada uno de los chicos y chicas de la mansión, viendo si querían ir o quedarse…

* * *

**1-primer cuarto**

En el primer cuarto estaban Mario y Luigi, quienes estaban jugando Brawl, Mario iba perdiendo, y Luigi sorprendentemente ganando hasta que por fin el fontanero miedoso gano…

-No pudiste vencerme aunque te use a ti- dijo Mario con algo de malicia

-¡eso no vale!- regaño Luigi, pero luego se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Máster Hand

-Disculpen por interrumpir su extraña lucha pero , van a ir al paseo o se quedan- dijo la mano gigante

-Yo voy- dijo Mario emocionado

-Yo no- dijo Luigi – hay peligro en el bosque y ni hablar de los mosquitos!- se horrorizo Luigi

-Enserio?- dijo Máster, algo asombrado de la extraña pero no tan rara respuesta

- y tengo que ir a una mansión por pedido de un profesor- dijo aun mas asustado el fontanero de gorra verde

-Ok, Mario va y Luigi no- dijo la mano

* * *

**-Segundo cuarto**

Este es el cuarto de los dos monos Donkey y Diddy, ellos en segunda dijeron que no porque querían practicar unas cuantas cosas…mentira lo que pasa es que querían hacer de vago y comer plátanos todo el santo fin de semana

* * *

**-Tercer cuarto**

En este estaban Ike y Marth…en una extraña situación…

-vamos no estuvo mal

-estuvo horrible-

-pero si casi lo tragaste todo-

-y fue asqueroso-

-igual te gusto, tanto como a mí-

-pero casi lo vomite todo-

-pero lo tragaste todo…-

-vamos…estaba bueno verdad-

-algo…- se rindió Marth

-bien princesa, me alegro de que te guste mi sopa - decía Ike con un plato al lado…

-Podrían prestarme atención y decirme si van o no a lo del campamento- interrumpió la extraña conversación de eso dos

-claro que voy, no me perdería un buen viaje- dijo el mercenario con una gran sonrisa

-Yo también voy, alguien debe vigilarte- dijo el príncipe esta vez

-no necesito que me cuides, eso debería decirlo yo…no crees…princesa- dijo con malicia

-ahora si te mato- Marth se lanzo sobre Ike dispuesto a matarlo

-Yo los dejo en su luna de miel…- dijo el Máster y se fue

* * *

**-Cuarto número cuatro **

En ese cuarto estaban Yoshi y Kirby…jugando cartas…Máster encendió su traductor…

-Tienes un 7- pregunto Yoshi

-Nop, tienes un 8- dijo Kirby al mismo tiempo que Yoshi tiraba sus cartas

Máster vio como jugaban esos dos y decidió preguntar, ninguno quería ir por que tenían unas partidas de cartas que resolver ese fin de semana

* * *

**-Quinto cuarto**

Aquí estaban las damas de la mansión, el Máster toco respetuosamente la puerta, ya que eran damas, no puedes solo entrar como si nada…

-Pase~- dijo una cantarina voz

El entro y encontró a las 2 princesas tomando el té, a Nana y Samus viendo una revista y a Mari viendo una bola de cristal…

-Disculpen señoritas pero venia a ver si iban a ir a el paseo- pregunto cortésmente la mano

-Oh!, yo debo cuidar a los chicos de los peligros, no soportaría si le pasara algo malo- dijo la princesa Peach decidida

- Yo también iré, no podría dejar sola a mi mejor amiga – dijo la princesa Zelda

La mano dirigió su mirada a Samus y Nana

-Yo no podre ir prometí a la pequeña esquimal que entrenaríamos este fin de semana- dijo la caza recompensa

-Lo mismo de ella- dijo la pequeña Nana, que ya no era tan pequeña…¡tiene 15 como los otros niños!...crecen tan rápido…- pero supongo que podríamos ir…podemos entrenar al aire libre- propuso la castaña

-es buena idea pequeña, entonces si vamos- dijo la rubia

Instintivamente la gran mano miro a la rubia que estaba sentada viendo la bola de cristal, iba a decir algo pero ella alzo la mano en señal de silencio

- veo en mi bola de cristal, que pasaran muchas cosas en este paseo- dijo ella Máster la miro sorprendido

-y-y son cosas malas- pregunto

-Oh~, no te imaginas lo que veo- la mano se aterro aun mas – pero si voy al paseo, esto que veo a de ser lo mejor de Smash he he~- dijo la rubia – me pregunto donde deje la cámara…-

La mano se fue algo aturdida de la habitación

* * *

**-sexto cuarto**

Estamos en el cuarto de Dios y Roy, ellos estaban sentados en un círculo, con las luces apagadas y con solo una vela en medio de ellos

-entonces ella contesto la llamada- decía el Dios al pelirrojo que moría de miedo – y la voz decía _"hola soy marry-san y estoy detrás de ti"*_- y justo sonó el teléfono de la mansión y el pelirrojo más sexy del torneo se le escapo el alma del cuerpo

-AH!- grito a más no poder, mientras el Dios apenas y aguantaba la risa…su cara era un poema

-po-podrían d-d-dejar las jugarretas y d-decirme si van o no al paseo- titubeo un poco ya que la historia, también lo marco un poco…ya era suficiente con la rubia loca y ahora este le salía con esto

-Yo si voy, veo cosas interesantes- dijo el Dios Jin con emoción y malicia en su rostro

-Oh!, yo también, este tipo ya me dijo algunas cosas del futuro- dijo Roy emocionado por el viaje

Máster se fue de ahí…tenía un mal presentimiento**-Séptimo cuarto**

Máster entro este cuarto pero cuando iba decir algo una flecha azul golpe justo a su lado, hay estaban Link y Pit…

-Que fue eso- dijo la mano enojada

-Los siento Máster, pero nunca había usado flechas de luz- dijo Link, rogando su supervivencia

-Te dije que era difícil- dijo Pit – nunca subestimes a las poderosas flechas de los cielos- dijo con aires de grandeza

-pero tú con mi arco rompiste la ventana del ba- fue cortado ya que Pit le tapo la boca a Link

-me decía que quería algo Máster- dijo el ángel nerviosos

-Ok…quiero saber si van al paseo- dijo directamente

-Yo si voy, me parece una buena oportunidad de salir y viajar como antes- dijo el héroe de Hyrule

-Yo también, quiero mejorar mis habilidades de vuelo- porque Pit no puede volar por mucho tiempo…de alguna manera nunca supo volar

-Ok- el master se fue…pero escucho que algo se rompió en la habitación y escucho por unos segundos

_-¿esto se separaba?-_

_-esto, pesa mucho…Devuélveme mi arco, tu espada pesa-_

_-primero enséñame a usarlas son geniales!- se escucho que algo se rompió _

_-ok, ok pero no rompamos nada mas-_

* * *

**-octavo cuarto**

En la puerta de ese cuarto tenía una señal muy clara que decía _"no iremos al paseo, no insista"_ la habitación era de R.O.B y …el Máster paso de largo a la siguiente habitación

* * *

**-Novena habitación **

Esta es la habitación de los villanos, es una habitación tenebrosa…pero la mano gigante mutante no le tiene miedo porque una mano pecho peluda que se hace respetar!

-van a ir si o no- dijo enojada la mano

-y que si digo que si e~- dijo Wario

-pues vas- era como la decima vez que hacia esto

-y si no~- pregunto de nuevo

-pues no vas y ¡punto!- dijo aun mas enojado que antes

-ya déjalo, no vamos ir, tenemos asuntos pendientes- dijo Ganondorf que estaba junto a Bowser

-cierto, yo no voy por que no quiero ensuciarme la bata- dijo el rey Dedede

-Yo tengo un juego de cartas pendientes, con Yoshi y Kirby- dijo Meta Knight

-yo si voy- dijo Wolf – tengo asuntos pendientes- dijo mientras lo miraban

Cuando dijo eso Máster salió y se fue no quería escuchar nada mas por si alguno se arrepentía

* * *

**-Decima habitación**

Olimar y el Capitán Falcón dijeron que no, porque tenían mucho que hacer en la mansión aunque Olimar decía cosas raras como "Ayúdame" o "sálvenme", que cosas no?

* * *

**-Undécima habitación**

El cuarto de Fox y Falco, ellos dijeron que si, pero atreves de la puerta por que la tenía con llave esto le extraño a la mano asique decidió escuchar un poco por la puerta

_-!te dije que no jugáramos golf en la sala de trofeos!-_

_-Como iba a saber yo, que le romperíamos la cabecita al pequeño Fox- dijo con burla_

_-cállate y ayúdame a pegarlo-_

* * *

**-Duodecima habitación**

La habitación de Snake y Red (Entrenador Pokemon), cuando la mano entro Red dormía y Snake estaba en su caja…

-van…air a lo del paseo- pregunto con algo de duda…

La cajita se levanto un poco y salió una nota…

"_Si vamos..."_

Leyó Máster Hand, pero luego leyó mas debajo de la nota una posdata…

"_Pd: Red se golpeo la cabeza y yo me quede pegado a la caja"_

* * *

**-Decimotercera habitación y decimo cuarta habitación**

En esta habitaciones estaban los pokemon Pikachu, Lucario, Jigglypuff y estaba Sonic…ninguno quiso ir, ya que Sonic quería ir parís…eso nadie lo entendió

* * *

**-Decimoquinta habitación**

La habitación de Popo y Toon Link, desde afuera ya se podían escuchar las extrañas peleas de estos dos, una vez máster quiso cambiarlos, pero dijeron que no quería porque eran mejores amigo…enserio?

-Oigan niños…- se le corto la voz al ver la situación

-Popo, sácalo de ahí- decía T.L

-Nop-

-¡hazlo ahora!-

-por que debería?-

-porque…¡TU LO PUSISTE HAY!- grito enojado

-Oigan niños, pueden escucharme- intento razonar la mano

-¡No me grites así!-

-¡te grito cuando quiero!-

-niños…- se le agotaba la paciencia~

-¡eres molesto!-

-¡y tu un estúpido!-

-Pareces mi esposa-

-¡me dijiste niña!-

-¡CALMENSE!- grito Máster Hand arto de todo el drama

-NO SE META- gritaron al uniso…hasta que se dieron cuenta de a quien le gritaron- uy…-

-Me pueden explicar que paso ahora- pregunto algo cansado el jefe de la casa

-Máster, el dejo mi espada de los vientos arriba de mueble, todo porque soy más bajo ¿verdad?- dijo el rubio molesto

-Tu escondiste mi mazo, es justo no crees- dijo en el mismo tono el esquimal

Se venia otra pelea y el no quería escucharla…

-Bien, Toon Link devuelve el mazo a Popo y tu le devuelves la espada- ellos se miraron desganados – AHORA- grito la mano

-Si patrón- dijeron sin ánimos

-Tu mazo esta bajo la cama- dijo mientras lo sacaba y se lo entregaba – lo siento- dijo mirando a otro lado

-Toma tu espada- dijo mas feliz – yo también lo siento amigo-

-Ya terminaron matrimonio algo fallido- pero antes de que pudieran replicar él les dijo – van o no al paseo?-

-si- dijeron juntos

El Master dejo la habitación, dejando nuevamente a los dos solos

_-así que…esposa e~-_

_-ni lo pienses-_

* * *

**-La ultima habitación del fondo…Decimo sexta habitación**

La ultima habitación del fondo, Ness y Lucas el dúo de psíquicos estaba jugando en una antigua consola, la Nintendo Entertainment System o Nes…

-Creo que no funciona- decía Lucas

- No espera, una vez aprendí que si no funciona…- tomo el cartucho y lo soplo, luego lo volvió a meter y el juego funcionaba normalmente

-como fue que…- pregunto asombrado el rubio

-solo hay que soplar, puede tener polvo*- dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo

Máster se enorgulleció de ver que aun hay persona salgo normales en la mansión

-Hey, niños irán al paseo- pregunto amablemente…

-Claro que si, será divertido- dijo Ness

-pero y si hay peligro- dijo Lucas

-tranquilo si algo pasa nos defenderemos con nuestros poderes y acabaremos con todo- dijo el pelinegro animando a su amigos

-entonces yo también iré, si Ness va- dijo el rubio

-anotados- Master se fue feliz de ahí…

_-Lucas-_

_-¿si?-_

_-empaca el equipo de bromas, nos divertiremos mucho he he-_

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy,esta semana termino el de Dias Smash...la fuente de la imaginación vuelve a correr

*Soplar el cartucho: de alguna manera funcionaba

Review? hace bien al pancreas (?)

adios~


End file.
